1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, particularly, to a clench wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M476030 teaches a ratcheting box wrench. The wrench includes a ratchet wheel and an engaging hole. The engaging hole is adapted to receive a socket or an object to be wrenched. The engaging hole is defined by an inner periphery of the ratchet wheel. The socket is prevented from disengaging from the wrench by a resilient C-clip. The C-clip can prevent the object to be wrenched from disengaging from the wrench. In order to receive the C-clip, a groove is defined on an outer periphery of the ratchet wheel, and a plurality of openings extends through the inner and outer peripheries of the ratchet wheel. Thus, the C-clip is partially disposed in the hole and can abut an outer periphery of the socket.
The ratchet wheel has a complex design and has a high cost of manufacture. Furthermore, the C-clip can disengage from the ratchet wheel inadvertently when forcing the object to be wrenched to disengage from the hole, and it is difficult to reengage the C-clip with the ratchet wheel. Additionally, when the socket or the object is too slippery to grasp, a user often encounters difficulty to overcome the C-clip's restraining force to disengage the socket or the object from the hole if the socket or object is too slippery to grasp.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.